ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxanna Do Ashir
Name: Queen Roxanna Sheria do Ashir Race: Ra’Gada. Age: 26 Birthsign: The Lady Physical Description: Roxanna stands about 5’8, weighing 130 pounds and is a very attractive young woman in her own right. In contrast to her brother’s rough, dry and sun baked skin, Roxanna’s skin is very smooth to the touch and gives off a milk chocolate glow rather than the desert red that most others in the tribe inherit. Her frame is everything one would expect in a women; He long silvery hair gently caresses her narrow shoulders and reach’s just above the small of her back, giving way to the enticing curves of her hips and slender leg’s. Her body lacks no sign of physical fitness, as though she appears the delicate desert flower, she has the physique that comes with living in the harsh desert of the Alki’r and has numerous intricate tribal tattoos across her body, most notably one of the great snake Sakal that windes down the right side of her back. Her face is curved and gentle; sporting a small nose and thin eyebrows sitting between two deep, hazel eyes outlined in tribal tattoo makeup that permanently darkens around her eyes. Her left cheek bares the symbol of the Barca Tribe, a Crescent moon with a six pointed star in the center that she received when she was just a young girl. History: Roxanna Sheria do Ashir (formally Barca) was born the youngest of five children, with two older brothers, one younger and an older sister. Roxanna and her brother Bomilkar were perhaps closest amongst the family, he always seeing himself as her protector in all matters where her eldest brother, Timur II, was more concerned about pleasing their father and fighting their tribal enemies. Her sister Amillia was quickly married off to the Kizar family to secure the security of the tribe and swell their numbers, making Roxanna the most eligible bachelorette in the tribe and the lust of every man in the tribe, which resulted in many broken bones and a few death’s of potential suitors who sought too aggressively, meeting Bomilkar’s fist’s and blade on more than one occasion. After her fathers defeat at the hands of the legion and Bomilkar’s draft into the Imperial auxiliaries things in the tribe began to go south, with many tribal families questioning Timur I’s ability and rite to lead the tribe. Things finally came to a boiling point when the Sharik family murdered her father and took her, her mother, and eldest sister captive as concubines. Luckily, her sister husband Hasturbal rose to the occasion and fought the Shariks long enough for Bomilkar to return and defeat the Sharik’s, saving them from a life of sexual servitude. During the Last War of the Wolves she became bethroed to High King Haroun do Ashir as a political move by her brother and fell in love. She would go on to train in the Halls of Virtue as an Ansei, at the behest of her new husband, and learn the ways of war and politics, as well as the ability to manifest the spirit sword. Now she resides in Sentinel as the cities Queen and Empress of the Empire, standing faithfully by her husband. Her time in the city has shown her to be a shrewed politician and strong woman, more than capable of leading a country and raising their one year old daughter, Andromeda. Dress: Roxanna has modernized her dress since becoming Empress, and often wears traditional court style dresses appropriate to whatever occasion calls. Her wardrobe changes constantly, giving her no constant look in which she prides herself on staying atop of the local fashion scene. Misc. Items: a golden ring, bearing the royal insigne along with a silver necklace with a blue pendent. Category:Characters